Long Lost Sister
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: an OC comes in and is Ichigo's sister. she is a very successful Patessiere.  JohnnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! Sorry I haven't been updating for me story, "Is This Fate?" but I have an excuse I wanted to start this new story you're reading. It's a reader/oc (mostly oc) story, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yummier Patisserie.**

* * *

><p><span>Author POV<span>

This story takes place in Japan, where a new girl comes to St. Marie's Academy after being in the main branch in Paris. Now this story is about to begin.

Amano Hanabi was the name of this beautiful girl, she was born in Japan, but left when she was 6 because her parents didn't pay any attention to her at all, leaving her sad and alone.

Her aunt came over to greet the new baby girl and while she was there, she noticed that the eldest was always in a corner and she looked at her with a confused face. As she kept watching the 6 year-old, her expression saddened more when she noticed that whenever she wanted to talk to her parents, they pushed her away, only noticing her when they have to feed her.

Finally one day, her aunt went to her parents, "Would it be alright if I take young Hanabi with me back to Paris?"

Both her parents were too busy gushing over Ichigo, "Who?" they both asked.

The aunt was extremely shocked when they but said that, but she took that as a yes. Walking to the young girl's room, she noticed that she was silently crying on her bed, pretending to be asleep. She quietly walked over to her, "Are you awake Hanabi-chan?"

The cries quickly stopped, Hanabi quickly wiped her eyes trying not to show anybody that she was crying, "I'm fine aunty."

Her aunt sat on the side of her bed, "Really now? If you're alright would you like to come to Paris with me?"

Hanabi sat up slowly, still sniffling a little, "I guess, is it alright with mommy and daddy?"

Her aunt looked at Hanabi with a sad expression, but she smiled slightly, "They said that it was alright with them, they wanted you to explore the world." She lied deciding in her head that she would tell her when she was the right age.

Hanabi smiled, a genuine smile, "Alright, when are we going?"

"We'll be going in the afternoon tomorrow, so you should go to sleep right now and pack in the morning okay?"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>That happened around 11 to 12 years ago and now Hanabi was finally back in Japan. She was supposed to be in college around now, but she stopped going to school for 2 years because she had to help take care of her sick aunt and just a few days ago that same aunt died, but her aunt didn't regret anything in her life.<p>

Her last wish was that Hanabi would go back to Japan and try to make up with the rest of her family. Hanabi made sure that she would make her aunts wish come true, but it would be pretty hard for her because she knew what happened when she was younger.

Now here she is in Japan with her old sensei, Henri. She was asked by him if she would go to Japan with him to start school again at St. Maries Academy as a third year in high school. She agreed wanting to get back to Japan as fast as she could.

She had to wait for the break to be over before she could go back to school again. She also has a Sweet Spirit, which name was Cream, but many of the other fairies admire her greatly, including Honey.

Hanabi was walking with Henri-sensei in St. Maries Academy in Japan, "So what did you need me here for Henri-sensei?"

"I was requested by a couple to make their wedding cake, but since I do not have time, would you mind if I ask you if you can make it by tonight?"

Hanabi looked at him with a shocked expression, but it soon disappeared, "I supposed, but shouldn't you have asked someone who was in the Grand Prix?"

"I suppose I should've, but I thought that you had a lot more experience that some of them and you remind me of your grandmother."

"Oh…" Hanabi was disappointed that she was being compared to someone again, but she brightened up when he praised her.

"So I need you to have it done. You can make it however you want, but the bride is allergic to caramel, so please don't use caramel in/on the cake."

"Alright, but I don't have any place to make the cake."

"You could make it here in the high school kitchen."

"Alright then, I'll be off. I'll call you when I'm done with the cake."

"Good, see you tonight Hanabi. Please don't disappoint me."

"I won't Henri-sensei."

It was the already 6:00 and Hanabi was finally done with the cake. It took her little time to think of how to make it look like. It was in a glass case on the counter. She was washing all of the dishes/utensils that she used to make the cake and any leftover things were used as a little cake for her to eat when she got home, she didn't confront her parents yet. She lived in her own apartment and was scheduled to move into the dorm later on. When she was done cleaning she went back to the cake to make sure it was still the same, not damaged in the slightest.

The cake was a sweet looking cream with intricate swirls on the outside. There were three layers the bottom was a cheering crowd made of candy people, the second layer had a small church with sparkles around it, and the top layer had the couple with a banner that had the word, congratulations, that was held up by two doves, one at each side. The whole cake had a sparkle around it, making it look like it was glowing.

After making sure that the cake was in mint condition, she called Henri-sensei telling him that the cake was done. After, she walked around the big kitchen looking at this place and comparing it with the one in Paris. There weren't many differences it was just that the Paris on was bigger. When she walked back to the cake, her back to the door, she didn't hear the footsteps that were there.

Next thing you know, Hanabi was in the arms of a stranger and as he twirled her around he greeted her like he normally did, "Ha-na-bi-chaaaaaaan!"

Hanabi looked up at the person and she noticed that it was Johnny, "Johnny? What are you doing here?"

"My cousin said that I should come here since in know how to cook and I can't say no to them."

"Oh, that makes sense, so can you please put me done now?"

"Sure thing Hanabi-chan." After Johnny put her down onto the floor, Hanabi looked over to the cake and saw that there were three people around it, observing it.

"This cake is very well made," the person who said it looked over at Hanabi, "Did you make this cake?"

Hanabi nodded and right after a girl with reddish curly hair started laughing, "Ohohohohoho! This cake is nothing compared to my sweets!"

After hearing this Hanabi had a frown on her face right away. Hearing this Johnny also had a frown on his face, "You shouldn't say that, Hanabi is a great patisserie."

"Humph, I am way better than her in looks and in cooking." She said arrogantly. Ichigo was there with them, but she didn't say anything.

"That's very rude now Koshiro-san, you shouldn't say that to a girl that I think is very talented." Henri said as he walked in. once he was by Hanabi's side, he patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"Henri-sensei!" Ichigo said with a happy voice.

"Hello there Ichigo." He turned to look at Hanabi, "I would like you all to meet Hanabi, she will be joining you after the break and she will be your new student body president." Henri walked over to the cake that Hanabi made, "Good job Hanabi, and thank you for making this cake for me, would you mind helping me take it out to my car?"

"Sure thing Henri-sensei." She walked over to her cake and once they were near the door she looked over to Johnny, "Hope to see you soon Johnny-kun."

Johnny waved back at her, "Bye Hanabi-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for the first chapter! I hope that you like it and that you'll keep reading.<strong>

**I'm changing the timeline a little, this just occurred when Ichigo just came back from Paris, so if you're confused just message me or something.**

**Bye-bi!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kamikorosu

**Hey there readers! Well this is the next chapter for Long Lost Sister! Yay!**

**Well here you go. Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patassiere.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_"I would like you all to meet Hanabi, she will be joining you after the break and she will be your new student body president." Henri walked over to the cake that Hanabi made, "Good job Hanabi, and thank you for making this cake for me, would you mind helping me take it out to my car?"_

_"Sure thing Henri-sensei." She walked over to her cake and once they were near the door she looked over to Johnny, "Hope to see you soon Johnny-kun."_

_Johnny waved back at her, "Bye Hanabi-chan."_

_End Recap_

* * *

><p>After the break everybody came back from their vacation and during class there was an announcement, where every person had to go to the auditorium.<p>

"Minna I would like you all to meet your new student body president, Amano Hanabi."

There were many shocked gasps at her name and people looked at Ichigo, who was very shocked about it as well, then back at Hanabi. Then they all started gossiping like immature brats. **(no offense to the people who do gossip, im included.)**

After Hanabi made her welcome back speech everybody was sent to class, with all of them asking a similar question, "When did Ichigo have an older sister?"

During lunch break many people rushed over to Ichigo, mostly her friends, "When were you going to tell us you had an older sister?" they all asked at the same time.

"I didn't know I had an older sister either, so don't blame me." Ichigo replied back with a sheepish smile.

They all looked over to the door where a lot of people were making a lot of noise and crowding. They walked over and noticed that Hanabi was walking by with Johnny by her side talking animatedly with her laughing about something.

Ichigo right away was in front of them, stopping their conversation. Hanabi raised a brow at her, "Is something the matter Amano-san?" Hanabi asked with an emotionless voice.

Ichigo flinched for a second, but regained her determination, "How come I didn't know that you were my sister?"

Hanabi stared at her with emotionless eyes, "I don't have the right to answer that why don't you ask your parents?"

Ichigo was confused that Hanabi didn't think of her parents as hers as well, "What do you mean by that?"

Hanabi laughed and then she spoke the next sentence with so much malice that the people around them flinched, "Haha you really are very simple-minded. Now please," she looked at everyone in the hallway, "Go back to your classes, before you will all be bitten to death."** (hahaha I couldn't help it! ^.^)**

Everyone rushed back to their classes, all afraid of Hanabi and how she would "bite them all to death."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha well that's all for right now. I'm really sorry that its sooo short. Please forgive me. Please review and criticize.<strong>

**Ja ne**


End file.
